


Before Christmas

by squirrelgirlisthebest



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Christmas Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelgirlisthebest/pseuds/squirrelgirlisthebest
Summary: Wylan hated winter. Jesper hated winter. But when the two come together, can they learn to love themselves, each other, and the holiday season? This fic tries to answer that question along with many more. Like where do youth orchestra's practice? How does the music industry work? How do band insturments EVEN PLAY??? (I am just a lowly viola player, please teach me your ways) Anyway, it's just a wholseome (minus the swearing) holiday fic for your enjoyment.





	1. Wylan Hated Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, it's me again. So the last fic taught me a lot, one thing being write your fic before you start a vigoures schedule. So intead of listening to my own advice, I started a new fic that I'll be posting four times a week! Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday are gonna be when I post, the last chapter will be posted on Christmas. I'm actually proud of this one so far, so please enjoy! (Also the first two chapters are set up, so wait for Tuesday to see when they first meet)

**Wylan**

Wylan _hated_ winter. It was not, as many holiday songs gleefully proclaimed, “the most wonderful time of the year”. In his opinion it wasn't even in the top ten. Nor the top twenty. It was always dead last on any list. He saw portrayals of the season on television and in literature so much it was cliche. It was always filled with laughter, familial bonding, and a moral. In his experience, however, Christmas was one if the few days a year his father cared about their appearance together, and so he was always forced to don excessive and uncomfortable clothing and sit through boring dinner conversation for hours. It was absolutely horrible every year, as his father practically graded him, giving him a score after every meal. They would have practice meals days in advance, and if he hadn't improved by Christmas day… Wylan didn't want to think about the consequences.

This year, however, he had hope. Although he didn't attend school - he had a variety of tutors because his father didn't want him tarnishing the Van Eck name in public - he had recently been accepted by a highly selective youth orchestra. He had been surprised. Though Alys and his tutors often told him he was good, his father always made him stop practicing while he was working because it gave him a headache. He, to his great astonishment, had been one of four flutes to be admitted in the orchestra, and had actually gotten first chair. But when he mentioned his Christmas day concert to his father, he merely said he was glad that “the Van Eck name won't be trampled on by your ridiculous mannerisms at dinner this year.” It wasn't the shining endorsement he had been hoping for, but it just reinforced his doubt in Christmas miracles.

Though the more he thought about it, the more the orchestra felt like a miracle. Practices hadn't started yet, but somehow he already knew he'd enjoy them greatly. If he was being honest with himself, any time away from his father was enjoyable. But time away and he was doing something he enjoyed was completely unheard of for Wylan. He just hoped he could live up to Ketterdam Youth Orchestra’s prestigious name. With that thought came worry, and to that came anxiety. And so, Wylan took out the music he'd already read a hundred times over.

He quizzed himself on what the words above the staff meant, making sure he knew what every instruction said in case he was ever called on to read it out loud. He also looked up the Latin roots and Italian translations to truly understand the instructions, and hopefully make a good impression on the director. Though reading took a long time because if his dyslexia, Wylan was not stupid. On the contrary, in fact, he was very bright - excessively so, according to his tutors. He developed strategies for understanding writing, and had gotten pretty good, almost passibly good. But according to his father, he he'd only ever be a stain on the Van Eck household. A disgrace. Wylan believed that of himself, and since his mother had died he had no one to combat these negative thoughts.

The music, to his dismay, was Christmas music. Festive music always reminded him of happy families gathered around the fireplace. Something he would never, could never have. As he started reviewing the first few measures of _Let it Snow_ , tiny flecks started falling onto the street below his bedroom window. Soon, the flecks had gathered into a light dusting across the entire ground. The first snowfall if the year. Wylan groaned audibly. Snow meant cold and wet and slippery. Snow meant kids sledding outside while he was inside struggling with one damn sentence. Snow was never a good sign. But maybe, just maybe, this year snow would bring good things.


	2. Jesper Hated Winter

**Jesper**

Jesper  _ hated  _ winter. In Ketterdam, winter meant freezing winds and icy streets and snow so deep you could get buried. Unlike his real home back in Novyi Zem, Kerch was cold and miserable six months out of the year. Jesper was used to being hot, but being cold wasn't something he could deal with. The winter months and the bitter cold only made him miss Novyi Zem that much more. He missed his father and the farm and even the endless days of jurda farming. At least that had given him something to do.

That was Jesper's main problem. Not having enough to do. The cold only intensified that problem, because he couldn't just go outside and sprint until he was too tired to continue. He had to sit inside and find something else to do, and when Jesper was left to his own devices things went wrong fast. 

He hadn't realized that it would go downhill so quickly when he started. Just a few bets here, a game of cards there. But soon, he was squandering his savings. His father sent him here for his last few years of secondary school with the hopes that he could get into a good Kerch University. He sent him with enough money to pay for the first year of University if he couldn't get a scholarship, but that was all gone, and had been for a good while. Some friends intervened, and now he was on the straight and narrow, but with his grades looking like they were near the end of the semester, it didn't look like he could obtain the scholarship he wanted. Unless, of course, he got a scholarship from somewhere else. 

It was Inej who suggested it. She'd heard him play in the exchange student dorms at the school. She, Kaz, Matthias, and even Nina all played for the Ketterdam Youth Orchestra, and all assured him that it was the clearest shot for a full ride scholarship. Having the prestigious orchestra on a student's record could completely change their prospects for university, not to mention the full ride scholarship given out to a select few. Jesper had practiced the audition for months beforehand During, however, his fingers slipped and a few of the notes had been very flat. This earned him a disapproving look and second to last chair, but at least he had made it in. 

He was determined to earn his place in the orchestra. He needed to know he belonged there, and so as soon as the music was given out, Jesper practiced like a madman. Even Inej, first chair first violin, had said he was being excessive. Every spare moment he was playing his trumpet, getting rhythm and intonation and style  _ just right _ . He would secure that scholarship. For himself, for his friends, but mostly for his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Come back Tuesday for them to finally meet!!!


	3. A Wink From Stormy Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey buds, this chapter is probably the length the rest will be. The first two were kind of an intro. Anyway, enjoy!

**Wylan**

It was much too quiet for Wylan's liking in the waiting area. He rechecked the address and the time. He was in the right place, and only twenty minutes early. For him that was practically late. It seemed, however, that he was the first one there. He walked up to the secretary at the front desk.

“Excuse me miss. Is the the place where the Ketterdam Youth Orchestra is practicing?”

“Oh, of course, dear. Just through the door on your right.” She flashed him a bright smile.

He murmured his thanks and exited. The room he entered was large and had chairs placed in a semicircle around the conductor's podium. Only one other student was there, a cello with gloves on sitting at first chair. He was unpacking his instrument quietly as Wylan entered. There was an older women standing atop the podium gathering all her papers onto a folder, and she looked up when he came in. 

“Hello there. You're early. What's your name young man?” 

“I’m- My name's Wylan. Wylan Van Eck.”

She smiled. “Oh yes I know your father.”

Wylan's heart started beating must faster. “You know my father?”

“Oh yes, we were business partners years back.”

Wylan clenched his throat and swallowed hard. Maybe this wouldn't be the escape he imagined.

“Unfortunately we fell out of touch. Your seat is right there,” she said, pointing at a chair in the last few rows. That was were the woodwinds, brass, and percussion were seated. “Feel free to start unpacking.” He breathed a sigh. Hopefully that would be the last mention of his father for a good while.

He did as instructed, carefully pulling out his flute and cleaning it with a cloth. A few other early musicians filed in, and eventually a majority of the seats has been filled.

“Inej,” the conductor started, speaking so all the musicians could here her. “You may tune the orchestra now. The stragglers can tune by themselves.”

A slim, elegant Suli girl stood up gradually and stepped onto the podium. She played her A string, looking at the first chair double bass, and continuing through the strings. Once they were all tuned, she turned to the brass and woodwinds. Just as they started to tune, three figures bustled into the room. Two branched off and took seats in the string section, a large blonde picking up a double bass and a curvy brunette taking her seat as last chair viola. One, though, veered into the brass section, sitting at second chair trumpet. He was tall, dark skinned, and utterly gorgeous. As the boy turned to him, it felt as though his heart stopped. The boy had the most perfectly shaped lips he had ever seen. Wylan could feel his cheeks burning as the Zemeni caught him staring, but the lanky boy only winked and started unpacking his instrument. 

“Zenik, I expected as much from you, but Helvar? How did you corrupt  _ him _ ?” She made the comments with a certain familiarity that made Wylan think they had known the conductor for a good while. The curly haired viola spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Miss Heleen, it won't happen again, promise.” Wylan couldn't see the front of her, but from her tone she was making puppy dog eyes. The conductor simply snorted.

“If you think any of us are going to believe that, Zenik, than maybe you're not as good at reading people as you claim to be.” A few snickers arose at the exchange, though no sound came from the principal violinist. She locked eyes with the first chair cello, a dark, brooding boy, and he gave her a dark look. It should probably have meant something to him, but Wylan had more important things to worry about. Things like the feeling of eyes on him coming from the brass section. He took a deep breath and turned slowly. Somehow, he wasn't expecting the beautiful Zemeni to be staring at him, but he was. Wylan blinked a few times and then looked down biting his lip. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up as a kid. His father hated it, but at least it wasn't nail biting. 

The conductor continued “And this young man must be the famous Jesper Fahey." It was phrased almost like a question, but it didn't sound like one. “If you hope to stick around I suggest you learn to be punctual.”

He tried his best to focus on the conductor as she ordered everyone to open their music, but he found himself again distracted by the strange first chair cello. He had been wearing gloves when he first walked in which was understandable considering the cold weather, but he hadn't taken them off. He had begun to do just that, but under the thick leather was another pair of much thinner gloves. He did not remove these. Instead, he began to warm up by playing a haunting melody. The fact that he could get any sound at all with gloves on was surprising, but the fact that he played like a professional was even more impressive. Not to mention that even after all the music that Wylan had studied he’d never heard the song before, which meant he had likely wrote it himself.

As he started to warm up by playing some sections of the first piece, he kept himself focused on the intriguing cello if only to distract himself from the glaces he felt from the brass section. He could not develop a crush on a  _ boy _ . His father would kill him, probably literally. Despite himself, he looked back to see the handsome boy staring right at him. A wink from those stormy gray eyes had him blushing yet again, and he started to smile only to realize he was playing his flute. As he sputtered a horrible noise came out of the instrument, drawing the attention of his while section. This only made him blush harder. His second chair giggled and started to speak.

“Looks like you're Jesper's new target. I'm Kuwei, by the way.”

“Oh umm… I'm Wylan. What do you mean by 'new target’?” 

Kuwei giggled a bit at that. “That's Jesper Fahey. He's infamous around school. Apparently, he's a real player. Handsome, isn't he?” he questioned lightly, as if Wylan's reputation wasn't on the line.

“I guess if you like guys.” He tried to say it lightly, but it came out sounding strained.

“Oh, I know you like him. No use hiding it now,” he whispered back to him. Wylan felt as if his cheeks had been lit on fire. 

“No I… I really… Okay,” he admitted, “He's definitely beautiful, but he's not my-” he struggled with the wording. “He's just not my type.”

“Babe,” Kuwei giggled, “he's everyone's type.”

“That's enough chatter in the woodwinds. We're going to start at the beginning of the first piece,” Tante Heleen admonished. She raised her arms to indicate the beginning of the song. As the clarinets started the intro and the rest of the woodwinds came in, Wylan could still feel eyes burning into the back if his head.


	4. The Scholarship and the Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, so this is the first chapter that I actually liked in this fic. The past few have been set up, so if you haven't liked to fic that much yet, this is what the actual fic will be like. Enjoy y'all!

**Jesper**

The mess of red curls sitting a few feet ahead of him bobbed up and down with the music. He was obviously familiar with the tune, and he played with a certain style that showed he had practiced. Jesper was so immersed in watching the cute redhead he almost missed his cue. He made sure to play as well as he could to make up for his distraction and the fact he had come in late. Of course, Nina had lost track of time and, of course, he had done the same. Matthias, somehow, hadn't been keeping them on track and so all three of them had realized too late that they couldn't possibly be on time. They left their Mario Kart game midway through and ran out of the exchange student dorms as fast as possible. But even Nina's incredibly risky driving hadn't gotten them to practice on time. Now he would have to work extra hard to impress Tante Heleen. Inej hated her and so did Nina, but she liked both of them. Hopefully if he kept his focus up and practiced he could win her over.

The focus part would be a lot tougher than expected, however, if that first chair flute stuck around. The boy was small, much shorter than Jesper, though that wasn't very hard to do. His cheeks were covered with freckles and were perpetually turning pink. Jesper wanted to see if he could keep those cheeks pink for as long as possible. His hair was red-gold, curly, and looked like something out of a religious text. It made him look like he was an angel, the light shining over it making him look like he was wearing a halo. Not that he needed much help with looking angelic. His face was like porcelain, clear and perfect. Jesper would've bet anything that it was soft to the touch. Though, betting on things was how he got into this unfortunate situation to begin with. 

He was getting distracted again. Luckily he was still with the section because he had practiced so much, but it was still frustrating. He  _ had _ to make out with the boy immediately so he could get his thoughts orderly again. Or maybe that would only would only make it all worse. It was a gamble, and Jesper loved a gamble. As the song's final notes came along, the conductor cut them off and looked pleased. 

“I can tell that you all have practiced. Not to say it doesn't need work, it  _ certainly _ does. Keep your heads out of your music and watch me.”

The practice continued on like that for the few hours they were scheduled for, and as the clock tower struck eight, she released the group. Jesper saw the redheaded boy pack up and exit the room quickly, and he followed. He noticed the boy's second chair, a fairly attractive Shu boy, was following him as well, chatter flowing lightly between the two. Jesper jogged a little to catch up to them.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Jesper asked cheesily, aware of the overused line.

“Are you um, are you talking to me?” The cute ginger had the audacity to blush.

“Of course he is!” The second chair elbowed him harshly. 

“Oh, I- I'm sorry. I'm not really interested in guys.” 

“Yes you are. And if he's not,” the second chair continued, now addressing Jesper, “I'd be happy to go out with you for him.” The Shu boy wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. “This is Wylan, and I'm Kuwei. But you can call me the man of your dreams.”

Jesper saw the boy - Wylan - clenched his fist. He was jealous!  _ Perfect _ , Jesper thought,  _ maybe if he gets jealous enough he'll come out of the closet. _ Jesper moved a fraction of an inch closer to Kuwei. “Well I'd be happy to invite you both to a party I'm hosting.”

Wylan started to shake his head, but Kuwei cut him off. “We'd love to come. I'll give you my number and you can text me the details.” He reached around and pulled out his phone. “Oh no, it's dead. Well, you could write it on my arm-”

“You can just give it to me,” Wylan cut in. Kuwei and Jesper both smiled fiendishly. 

“Of course, angel.” He saw Wylan blush out of the corner of his eye as he typed in his number. He named himself “Jesper (the hot one)”, and handed it back. 

“I have to go know, but I'll see you both next practice, okay?” Before either could respond, Wylan was heading out the door. 

“I'll see you around,” Kuwei winked, before leaving as well. 

Jesper felt weird. On any other day he would have jumped at a chance to get with Kuwei, but Wylan was occupying his mind completely. He didn't want to lead Kuwei on, but he did want to start something with Wylan, and if that meant he had to flirt with Kuwei it was just an added bonus.  _ Oh, the lips in that boy _ , Jesper fantasized silently. He hoped they would be as plush as the looked. He was jolted from his thoughts by the gruff voice if Kaz.

“Why were you talking to Wylan Van Eck.”

“ _ That _ was Van Eck's son? Are you sure?  _ He's  _ a merchling?” There was no way. A sweet, wholesome boy like Wylan could  _ not  _ be related to a shark like Van Eck. 

“I heard Heleen mention it earlier. Maybe if you'd arrived on time you would have heard it.” 

Nina giggled. “He was too busy getting demolished in Mario Kart.”

Kaz smiled his dry smile. “He does that so well.”

“Wait can we stop bullying me for a second and go back to the Van Eck thing. That adorable, wholesome, tragically closeted gay is Van Eck's son?”

“It sounds like someone had a crush,” Nina teased.

“You're damn right I do.” His mind suddenly remembered the conversation that he had just have with Wylan. “You guys have to help me plan a party! I kinda invited him to one but I don't have anything planned.” 

Inej stayed silent while Kaz looked at him with second hand embarrassment. He sighed and shook his head. “Jesper, how do you get yourself into these situations?”

“Will you help me or not?”

“Of course we will,” yelled Nina excitedly. “I, for one, fully support Jesper. You and flute boy will be so cute.”

“His name's Wylan,” Jesper responded dreamily.

Nina practically squealed. “Jesper knows his name!” 

The conversation flowed between them, Matthias joining them after awhile. Matthias had been apologizing to Tante Heleen for his late arrival, probably earning him brownie points. Of course he had thought of that but Jesper was too distracted. A little while later, they arrived at the exchange student dorms where Nina, Inej, Matthias, and Jesper stayed. Kaz decided he was going to stay with them that night since he didn't want to stay in the hostel. Every few days he'd curl up with Inej instead of returning to the hostel he had stayed at since his brother's death.

When Jesper plopped down in his bean bag chair, he checked his phone immediately. There was a new text.

Unknown Number: Hey, this is Wylan. You gave me your number to invite me to a party earlier today. 

Jesper laughed a little at the incredibly formal language. He typed out a response and changed the contact name to “Merchling”.

Jesper: Yeah this is Jesper

Jesper: I don't have all the deets yet but I'll text u asap

Merchling: Okay. 

Jesper: Can't wait to c ya ;)

Jesper turned off his phone and plugged it in. He smiled to himself. But before he got into bed, he noticed a letter on his bedside table. It was addressed to him, and his heart dropped when he realized it was from his father.

_ Jes, _

_ I'm coming down for the holidays! I got some boys from town to take care of the farm for me while I'm away, and so I decided to come visit. I can't wait to hear all about your plans and meet all your friends. Anyway, I just wanted you to know I'm so proud of you, son, and I can't wait to see you. _

_ Love, Dad _

His heart hurt. His father was going to be so upset when he realized how much Jesper had screwed up. The back of the envelope help flight information. The flight was for December 23rd. He had a month to get his life in order. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this. He would do this. Jesper decided then and there, he would get a scholarship and he would get the boy. And he'd do it all by Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks <3


	5. Jesper (the hot one)

Wylan  
After the strange encounter with Jesper, Wylan made his way out into the parking lot and find where his driver was parked. He was old enough to get his license, but he had never been given the chance to get it. He stepped into the car and pulled the door closed. The driver, as always, was silent the whole way home and so Wylan spent his time carefully crafting a text to send to Jesper. Jesper had entered his name in as “Jesper (the hot one)”, and although it made him blush, he kept it. Though he did have dyslexia, he had a few applications that helped with that. One of his favorites was an application that made each letter more distinct so he could distinguish between them more easily. He was not a bad writer if he was dictating, but reading was where he struggled. Luckily, he would be sending the first text. He eventually decided upon “Hey, this is Wylan. You gave me your number to invite me to a party earlier today,” because it was simple and the exact opposite of flirty. In this situation he set the tone, and he would not be Jesper's next victim.  
He knew Jesper wouldn't reply immediately, so he put his headphones in, played one of his playlists, and tucked his phone back in his pocket. As they pulled up to the Van Eck mansion, Wylan took out his headphones and steeled himself for his father. After about nine at night his father started to drink, but it was only about eight thirty. Hopefully, Wylan would get lucky. He tried to tip toe up the stairs, but his father caught him before he could make it to his room. Standing in the middle of the hall, his father was blocking his path.  
“Hello, Wylan. How did the practice go?” He was much too calm for Wylan's liking. It was unsettling.  
“It went well, father. How did your meetings go?” he replied stiffly. It was all about act, pleasantries leading up to what his father really wanted to tell him.  
“They went splendidly, son. I was just wondering if you have thought about going out of city, even country, for university. I know how difficult and rigorous the courses can be at Ketterdam University, and with your… condition, I wouldn't want you falling behind.” So that was it. He wanted Wylan gone. Wylan only had a year left of school before university, and this was the perfect way to make sure Wylan didn't embarrass him.  
“Well, I was actually hoping to to get into the University through music. I am first chair and I-” Before he could finish, his father cut him off   
“Well, I don't think I could support you studying music.” He said the word with such disdain that Wylan cringed.  
“I know my standardized test scores were bad in the reading, but my math and science-”  
“Wylan be quiet! I simply won't support you studying here in the city.” The statement sounded final. Tears we're welling up in his eyes. Though he didn't have many friends here, the city was his home and he couldn't imagine leaving it.  
“Please father, if I could get a scholarship-”  
“If, son, if. You can't keep living in this dream world. If you can't get a scholarship by…” He smiled maniacally. “If you can't get one by Christmas, you will study out of the city. Or maybe you'll study abroad. I hear Shu Han is very nice this time of year.”  
Wylan shook with anger. “Yes, father,” was all he said.  
He walked to his room sullenly, filled with defeat. There was no way he could secure a scholarship to the prestigious school in just one month. He felt like curling up and crying. As he entered his room, he laid in his bed and hugged his pillow, wishing he was someone, anyone, else. Someone with caring parents. Someone who could read. A few tears dripped down his face. If only he could stand up for himself. If only his father loved him. But he knew that would never happen. His father had stopped loving him as soon as he'd realized that Wylan couldn't read. He'd given up on his the moment one of his tutors had said the word “dyslexia”. Or probably before that. He could place a finger on exactly when his father had given up on him. All he knew was that it had been a long time ago.  
As he lay in his bed feeling sorry for himself, his phone dinged loudly. He never had notifications, so he never turned his phone on silent. He looked over confused, and then he remembered Jesper. Jesper, a boy. Jesper, the perfect way to rebel from his father. He excitedly dashed to his phone where it was on the charger. But he stopped. Is this a good idea? He barely knew Jesper, and his reputation was not good. He would probably just be another name in some book of conquests. He sighed heavily and checked his phone.  
Jesper (the hot one): Yeah this is Jesper  
He practically squealed. Jesper hadn't given him a fake number. Another text came in quickly.  
Jesper (the hot one): I don't have all the deets yet but I'll text u asap  
It took him a couple tries to read and understand stand the strange shorthand Jesper texted in, but with a little help from Urban Dictionary he texted back a quick “Okay.”  
Jesper (the hot one): Can't wait to c ya ;)  
His heart jumped a little at the winking face, and he started to feel a little hopeful again. Somehow, some player from the public high school had made him hopeful. Maybe he could do this. Maybe Wylan could get an internship at the lab by his father's house. He'd heard they were looking for a new intern. With his math scores, the internship, and his music, maybe he could secure the scholarship, and get free of his father. He could do this. And he'd do it all by Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks babes!


	6. A Party to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me putting up chapters on time!!! Anyway enjoy!

**Jesper**

When the next practice came, Jesper made sure he got there on time. He arrived with ten minutes to spare, and as he made his way to his section, Wylan's second chair waved him over. He walked over to the boy - Kuwei was his name - and noticed sadly that Wylan was not with him.

“Hey, Jesper. How's your day going?” He sounded slightly flirtatious even though the words were simple.

“Pretty good so far. Is Wylan around?” He didn't was to be a dick, but also didn't want to lead Kuwei on.

Kuwei's face fell, but he responded, “No, not yet.”

Out of the corner of Jesper's eye, he saw bright red hair come in through the double doors. He leaned into Kuwei a little more. He needed to make Wylan jealous.

“How's your day going? Do you wanna make it better?” he asked flirtatiously.

Kuwei sighed. “I know what you're doing.”

“What do you m-”

“You're just trying to make Wylan jealous. But trust me when I say, that boy's so far in the closet he can probably see Narnia.” Before Jesper could respond to the witty remark, Wylan came to to both of them. 

“Kuwei, can I talk to you?” He looked a little put out. Jesper felt bad, suddenly, for his previous actions. 

“Yes, of course, Wy.” 

Jesper felt an overpowering feeling of protectiveness.  _ Only  _ I  _ can call him Wy _ , he thought.  _ What the hell _ , was the immediate after thought. He barely knew Wylan, why was he suddenly so invested in him. Without even realizing it, Jesper slowly followed the two into a back room. They left the door cracked open, so Jesper put his eat up and listened.

“Why are you flirting with Jesper?” Wylan asked angrily.

“I thought you didn't care,”commented Kuwei cooly.

“I- well I don't I just-” Wylan started, but before the could finish Kuwei cut him off.

“I  _ knew  _ it. You have a crush of Jesper Fahey!” Kuwei singsonged. 

Wylan clamped a hand down on Kuwei's mouth. “Quiet! If anyone heard my father would… I don't even want to know what he'd do.”

Jesper smiled. He  _ knew _ it. Now all he had to do was convince Wylan to go out with him. He was about to leave when he heard Wylan start to talk again.

“Besides he probably doesn't even like me. All he wants is a quick make out session. I can't  _ do _ that, it's just not who I am. I don't want to be just another one night stand.” 

Jesper's heart clenched. Apparently, his reputation preceded him. And not a good reputation either. Jesper wasn't a fool, he knew what people thought about him. He was a player, he went with a lot of people. But that was never a reason he had been rejected. Actually, if he thought about it, he had never been rejected. And to be rejected because Wylan believed he wouldn't care about him, it was almost too much to handle. He wanted to burst through the door and tell him how much he would care. But instead he walked back to his seat and started unpacking to avoid suspicion.

When Wylan entered the practice room, Jesper flashed his his signature charming smile, but Wylan completely ignored him. That was new. He was used to attention, good or bad, but he was never ignored. Wylan was filled with firsts for Jesper. As the orchestra started up, Jesper could not take his eyes off the beautiful flutist in front of him.

“Fahey, eyes on me!” Tante Heleen admonished. 

He tried to pay attention after that, but even when he was looking at the conductor, his thoughts were with Wylan. He wondered what his hair would feel like when he ran a hand through it. He wondered what his lips would feel like pressed against his own. He wondered what his laugh would sound like when he was carefree. This boy was going to end him.

Practice dragged on and on. A few sections were drilled, a few were ignored. At the end of it all, Heleen announced the date for the audition, a week from today. The audition would determine who would receive the coveted scholarships. One per section with only last years allowed to audition. That was where the selective, competitive nature of the ensemble came into play. The scholarship was full ride to the most selective school in the city granted the person selected was studying music, so there was a competitive spirit throughout the orchestra. Though only students in the last year of school were eligible, most of the students were in their last year it made it even more competitive. Jesper knew his chances against the first chair trumpet were slim, but the pompous boy and him were the only students eligible for the audition, and he underestimated Jesper. That had always been one of Jesper's advantages.

Let it be known Jesper Fahey was no fool. He played one in school, and even around certain people, but almost everything he did was thought out. Even his gambling had had a reason. He wanted to help his father instead of being a burden. Though that had backfired in the worst ways, Jesper had still thought about it. He let people like teachers and other students believe he was simple so he had the advantage when time came. If he tried he could easily be an honors student. As it stood, he was nowhere near an honors student, but he had the capability. And soon the day would arrive when his skill would aid him. 

The first chair - Charles, he refused to go by Charlie - was one student who strongly believed Jesper was below him. Whether that be because he didn't seem to care about most things or because of his immigrant status it didn't really matter. Either way, Charles’ guard would be down and get probably blow off practicing. He still would be hard to beat, that was a given, but Jesper was confident in his grit and tenacity. When he wanted to be Jesper was an incredibly hard worker. His father had taught him that, and he was proud of it. 

As he gathered his things, he realized that Wylan hadn't been on his mind for the whole section of time since Heleen's announcement. He almost applauded himself, but then he realized that by remembering he hadn't thought about the boy he was, in itself, thinking about him. Jesper heaved a sigh and accepted the fact he was falling for a closeted rich boy, something Jesper Fahey never thought he'd do. As if his thoughts summoned him, Wylan appeared in front of Jesper. He put on a brave face and acted the part of the cocky flirt, if only to make Wylan blush.

“Why didn't you tell me you were a merchling, Wylan? You could have taken me shopping,” Jesper fake pouted. He knew it always made his lips look kissable.

“Well I wouldn't have taken you either way. I've heard you're quite the player.” He crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

“I would change for you, mechling. They say true love is good for the soul.” He batted his eyelashes teasingly. “Will you cleanse me?” Though he was joking, there was a sliver of truth to it all.

“I think it would take much more than one person to cleanse you, Mr. Fahey,” he quipped good spiritedly. 

“Ouch, merchling's got a temper,” he laughed.

“You bring out the worst in me, Jes.” Right after he said it he realized his mistake. A nickname was not something you gave someone you hated unless it was cruel, and the simple shortening of the name made a difference. Jesper decided not to mock him, though. It didn't feel right. Instead he just smiled.

“And you bring out the best in me, Van Eck. You make me want to be worthy of you.” He kept his eyes sincere.

Wylan blushed uncontrollably and then muttered, “I hate that name. So old money. It doesn't fit me at all.”

“Well then,” Jesper said triumphantly, happy to still be having a conversation. “Let's change it. How about…” He thought for a bit. “Wylan Van Sunshine! That's it!” He grinned wildly and continued, “'cause you light up my life.”

Wylan flushed red again at the cheesy line, and Jesper mentally fist pumped.

Wylan looked up at him shyly, his beautiful blue eyes shining with happiness. Then he checked his watch and that happiness vanished, replaced by anxiety. “I really need to leave now. I  _ can't _ be late.” He bustled off quickly.

Before he could make it out the door, Jesper yelled, “I'll text you the details tonight. Make sure you're free this Friday!” Wylan simply nodded vigorously and headed out the door. As his friends approached him, Jesper turned to them excitedly. 

“We have a party to plan.”


	7. Kuwei is "Busy"

**Wylan**

As he dashed for the door, he heard Kuwei yell for him to wait up. He slowed minimally. He didn't dislike Kuwei, and if he was honest he needed friends. But that didn't change the fact that he and Jesper had flirted, in front of him no less, and so he was still a bit sour.

“Wait, seriously Wy, wait!” 

“What Kuwei? I have a lot to do!” It came out harsher than intended, but if he was honest with himself he couldn't care less.

“I know it was shitty of me to flirt with Jesper, but if I didn't you'd have stayed in the closet. I did you a favor,” he said smugly. So smugly, in fact, that Wylan started walking even faster towards the black sedan in the parking lot. “Okay, okay. I was an asshole. I acknowledge that. What can I do to make it up to you. Anything, seriously.”

“Well,” he thought about it. “Is it possible for you to be busy this Friday? Or can you get me an internship at the lab near the Financial District.”

“I can be 'busy’” he used are quotes to signify that he wasn't actually busy “on Friday. And as for the lab, I can't do anything for you there. Unless you'd want an internship at the lab in the University District. My dad works there so I could probably pull some strings.” All of that sounded perfect to Wylan. There had to be a catch. “But you can't be mad at me anymore! And you can't go for the music scholarship, that's mine.” He and Kuwei were the only flutists in their last year, so if Kuwei auditioned it would be automatic admission into Ketterdam University. Wylan couldn't audition anyway because his father forbade studying music. It seemed like a great deal to Wylan.

“You don't have to ditch Jesper's party. I really don't care.” He really did care.

“Sure, Wy. Keep telling yourself that. I'll do all of it or none of it.”

Wylan considered. He had felt jealous when Jesper had flirted with Kuwei, so maybe this was the perfect opportunity to find out why. Or maybe he would just end up heart broken. Without really meaning to he said, “Deal. Give me your number and we can work out the details later.” And so it was done. The two boys shook hands, and Wylan walked off to his car.

“See you next practice,” Kuwei yelled.

“See you,” Wylan yelled back. 

Things were shaping up pretty well for Wylan, he just hoped his father would let him go out Friday.

As he opened the door to the car, it started snowing lightly. The snow from one week previously had melted quickly, as the first snow of the year usually does. But this snow was thicker, bound to last. He watched it as it fell in clumps and piled on the street. It was beautiful, sure, but it didn't cover the sinking feeling deep in his gut. His father would never let him go out. He needed an excuse. As he thought through all the possible things he could make up, his mind settled on the most obvious option. He could say he had practice. His father didn't know his schedule, he didn't care enough to know, and if he said that practice was happening at a different location, he could take the train. He smiled to himself. He was a master of schemes, he could do this. 

As he walked into his house, he could sense his father was home. There was no use avoiding him. Jan Van Eck, in all his horror, walked into the living room. He had been drinking; the smell of alcohol clung to him violently even though it was only eight thirty. He walked with poise still, not yet staggering drunk but on his way there.

“Hello, son.”

“Hello, father. Practice this Friday was moved to a different venue so I could just take to train. No need to inconvenience the driver.” This was the perfect opportunity to use his own drunken stupor against him.

“It's no worry, son. My driver will take you where you need to go.” That wasn't a good sign.

“It's fine father, I don't need an escort.”

“I'll tell you what you need, boy!” He was yelling, now, getting up close to Wylan's face. “You're lucky I kept you at all. You're just an no good, useless, idiot. You don't belong here! Do you understand, imbecile?”

Wylan put his head down so as not to provoke the drunken man. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now go tell the driver where you need to go.”

In defeat, Wylan walked out of the door. He didn't know what to do. He checked his phone, and Jesper had sent him an address. It was to the exchange student dorms at the high school. And then, Wylan had a brilliant idea. He walked calmly to the garage and right up to the Van Eck's chauffeur. 

“I have an extra practice this Friday. And it's at the Ketterdam High School auditorium. I will need to be there by,” he said, checking Jesper message. “Eight thirty. I'll text you when I need to be picked up.”

“That's awfully late, are you sure you have the right time?”

“Yes,” he said with faked confidence. He walked away swiftly to avoid further questions.

He entered through the back so as not to alert his father of his presence, and walked up the servants stairs to the second floor. He found the door to his room and entered and quietly as he could. As soon as he entered his room, he jumped up and down on the carpet so he wouldn't make much noise. He silently cheered for his own ingenuity and prayed to a god he wasn't so sure was up there that everything went according to plan. He pulled out his phone and opened his texts with Jesper.

Wylan: I'll be there.

Almost as soon as he sent it there was a response, as if Jesper had been waiting by the phone. But that couldn't be possible. He was a player, and some mercher boy who couldn't even read wasn't going to change that, was it?

Jesper (the hot one): I'm looking forward to it ;)

Jesper (the hot one): Kuwei just texted me he's busy, you still up for a party?

_ When did Kuwei get Jesper's number? _ Wylan thought jealousy. He typed out a response that hopefully didn't give away his part in Kuwei's supposed business. 

Wylan: I can still come. Who else will be there?

Jesper: Everyone

Wylan: Okay, I hope it's not weird if I follow you around all night. I don't know anyone else from your school.

Jesper: Oh trust me merchling it's no problem at all ;)

A chill went up Wylan's spine. He blamed it on the cold, but deep down he knew it was more than that. The snow fell softly outside, and Wylan thought that maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	8. Jesper Was Falling, Hard and Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual but I promise it is worth reading. This is definitely my favorite chapter so far!

**Jesper**

Friday came much faster than he expected. His classes usually went by so slowly, time dripping like wax. Thursday, however, felt like a blur, and suddenly all he had to do was get through a day of classes and then he'd get to see Wylan. The party hadn't been hard to plan. Though he was a decent student now, he had retained his bad boy reputation, and so all he had to do was post on Snapchat. Once he posted, there were dozens of screenshots, and practically everyone in the school had the invitation posted on their story. The exchange student dorms would be filled to the brim with students all night.

The more he thought about it, the less it seemed to be Wylan's scene.  _ Perfect _ , he thought,  _ he'll have to sit with me all night. Or maybe he'll want us to find somewhere private… _ He didn't let his mind think past that. This was about getting Wylan out of his shell, but it was also about proving to Wylan that he wasn't a player. Though the party may have made it seem like he was a troublemaker, the fact that there were going to be so many people around and Jesper would still have his attention focused on Wylan would show his he was invested in a real relationship. Or, at least, that was the plan.

He was halfway through the day before he even knew it. His history teacher asked to see him right as the bell rang and asked him if he was doing alright. “I am just distracted today,” he told him lamely. It was true, he was distracted. Wylan had been on his mind all day. All week, really. Those rosy cheeks and that porcelain skin had haunted his thoughts for hours every day, that was not even taking his dreams into consideration. As he walked to his lunch period, he thought about Wylan again. His endless freckles, his soft looking hair, his beautiful, sky blue eyes. He was lost in thought as he sat down at his usual table with Kaz, Inej, Matthias, and Nina already there. He sighed happily. 

“Ugh, he's so love sick it's gross.” Kaz wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“I, for one, think it's adorable. Jesper  _ never _ gets like this,” Nina commented, smiling widely. 

“Like what? I'm not any different,” Jesper scoffed in false confidence. He really never got like this, but he didn't need to admit that.

Matthias, usually stoic and solemn, runs his hand down his face and groans, “Just ask him out you absolute idiot. Please, for the love of all that it holy. Ask. Him. Out!”

Jesper, taken aback by the brash behavior from the usually calm man, is speechless for once in his life. After a moment he finds his voice again. “I- I already did, you know that. He said he was straight. Besides, this party tonight will show him I'm really boyfriend material.”

“Yeah, I'm sure having dozens of people Wylan's never met ogling at you will really convince him to date you,” Kaz snarked.

Before he could find a witty reply, Inej cut in with her endless wisdom. “You're only doing this because it's in your comfort zone, Jes. Next time, ask him out to do something he wants to do. I think he'd like to go to that coffee shop down the street from the dorms.” It was a little annoying how right Inej was all the time.

Jesper heaves a sigh. “Okay, okay. I'll ask him out to the coffee shop. But only after I'm done with the audition, I don't need more stress on me.” They all nodded in agreement, and the conversation turned in another direction. And another, and another. Soon, far too soon, it was time for his last period if the day. Soon after that had started it was time for him to go back to the dorms.

There was not much for him to set up, and so he just waited in his room hoping for a text from Wylan. It was pathetic, he knew that, but he still didn't feel like doing anything else. He looked around his room and assessed the mess, making sure it wasn't too nasty for polite company. It was a single, no roommate to speak of, just like the rooms all upperclassmen were given. There was a bed in one corner, a few bean bag chairs across from it, and a desk by a small window across from the door. He picked up a few pieces of clothing and threw them all in a basket in his small closet.  _ I'll wash them tomorrow _ , he thought, though he knew he was lying to himself. As he was tidying up, he heard his phone ding and loudly. He jumped for it and read the text. It was from an ex of his, asking if he wanted to hook up that night. He rolled his eyes and huffed, disappointed in himself and in his luck. He texted back a quick “no” and went about cleaning. 

When he was done with that, he found himself tapping his foot nervously, and so decided to find something else to do. He started practicing his audition scrupulously. He already had been practicing for hours each day to prepare for it, but the added preparation couldn't hurt his chances. He played so loudly that he didn't even hear his phone ding. When he checked it a few minutes later, there was a text from Wylan sitting there. 

Merchling: I had to lie to get out tonight, so I have my flute with me. Is there anywhere I can put it?

Jesper cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at the text. Wylan had lied in order to go out with Jesper even though it was obvious parties weren't his scene. It was actually very endearing, and meant that Wylan liked Jesper. Liked him more than any straight boy should like another boy. He smiled to himself.

Jesper: Yeah you can drop it off in my room

The he decided to do something bold, tell the truth.

Jesper: I can't wait to see you

His heart fluttered as the little dots disappeared and reappeared, showing how Wylan was changing what he was going to send multiple times.

Wylan: You'll have to, time doesn't work differently for you just because you're gorgeous ;)

Jesper was sure he was having a heart attack. Or he was tripping on hard drugs. This wasn't happening. Quickly he typed out an equally flirty response.

Jesper: If it did I'd speed time up just to see your cute face sooner

They texted back and forth for a while, mostly flirting. When eight fifteen rolled around, Wylan said he was his way to the school, and Jesper walked out to the auditorium entrance where they agreed to meet. He stayed relatively hidden so as not to alert the driver, but he could still see the parking lot clearly. After a few minutes later, a menacing black sedan rolled to a stop near the entrance. Wylan hopped out, thanked the driver, a cautiously walked up the steps that led to the doors. The car pulled away from the curb, and was gone before Wylan was halfway up the steps. Jesper decided to use this to his advantage. When Wylan entered, he called out for Jesper, but Jesper remained behind a column. As Wylan passed, Jesper stepped up behind him and covered his eyes. Wylan jumped about ten feet in the air and shrieked.

“Guess who,” Jesper teased.

“Fuck off, Jes. You gave me a heart attack.” Wylan turned in his arms and crossed his own, feigning a pout.

“Should I give you mouth to mouth?” Jesper asked with faked innocence in his voice. Even in the dark, Wylan's blush was obvious.

Wylan shoved him playfully. “Shut up.” They both laughed and made their way to Jesper's room. 

Once they had dropped off Wylan's flute, they headed to the main living area of the dorms where people were already gathered. Someone had plugged in their phone to the speaker in the main room, and the bass pounded loudly throughout the whole building. He smiled at Wylan, but the smaller boy did not return the gesture. Instead he was looking anxiously at the people already grinding on the dance floor. The people drinking by the walls. Even the few people who sat in the corners alone. He was incredibly uncomfortable already, and clearly was only there to please Jesper. Except Jesper wasn't pleased at all. The opposite, in fact, he felt as though he was the cause for Wylan's discomfort. And in a way, he was.

“Do you want to just chill in my room? I could invite some of my close friends. We could just talk or something.”

Wylan looked very relieved. “Yeah, thanks.”

Jesper sent out a quick text to a group chat to come to his room, and got a few “thank God”s and a couple “finally”s. Kaz sent a “I won't stay if you and the Van Eck boy are kissing the whole time”. Jesper loved having antisocial friends. When he and Wylan arrived at his room again, all the others were already there. Kaz was sitting in Jesper's chair at his desk and Inej was perched in the desk itself. Nina was on Matthias’ lap on the bean bag chair in the corner.

“Wy, these are my friends. This is Nina, Matthias, Inej, and Kaz. They're chill, mostly,” he said with a pointed look at Kaz. 

“Um hi. I'm-”

“Wylan Van Eck. We know,” Kaz finished for him.

“Kaz!” Nina slapped his arm. “What did I tell you. Don't scare him off yet.” Nina inhaled sharply to compose herself. “Hi, Wylan. Sorry about him, the rest of us are nice, I promise.”

Jesper led Wylan and himself to sit on the bed together. After they were situated, the conversation picked up.

“So as I was saying, there is no way he could have done it. He would need milk and we all know he's lactose intolerant,” Kaz stated as if it was obvious.

“Well if he wanted milk for the stink bomb all he would have to do was steal some from a fridge, it's not that hard,” pointed out Nina. Jesper was totally lost, but apparently Wylan knew exactly what was going on.

“If you guys are talking about stink bombs he could have used the egg whites and Draino method. If you already know he had the eggs, Draino could be easily found in the custodian closets, and it would have a similar effect.”

Kaz looked over at him, almost impressed. “I think you're onto something. Since I did see him near the closet earlier today and he had those eggs in his backpack…” The conversation went on and on, switching topics constantly. Wylan seemed to fit right in among the rest of Jesper's group, and he just knew that he'd make a perfect addition. 

As it started getting later, Jesper and Wylan started slouching a bit, effectively moving closer to each other. Completely on accident, Jesper's hand covered Wylan's. They both looked down at the two hands clasped together. Then, they looked back up at each other. Neither of them moved their hands. Suddenly, they were moving closer. Wylan was breathing faster now, and his eyes darted from Jesper's eyes to his lips and back again. Jesper's brain started to blank out. The world dissolved, and it was just the two of them. 

A blaring alarm knocked them out of the magic they had been under, and Wylan scrambled for his phone. An alarm was going off and it was nine fifteen. Wylan ended the alarm and looked sheepish.

“Sorry. I have to go now, or else the driver will get suspicious. It was really nice to meet all of you.” He scurried quickly out of Jesper's room.

Jesper flopped onto his bed dramatically. “Dammit,” he muttered.

“You guys are so fucking cute it's sickening,” Nina gushed.

“I like him,” Kaz stated bluntly, as always.

“You don't like any anybody. You barely like me,” Jesper pointed out, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I like him,” he repeated.

The others all nodded in agreement. Wylan was so perfect even Kaz had nothing bad to say about him. And yet Jesper couldn't even kiss him properly. That was the one thing he could do well and Wylan made him so nervous he couldn't even do it. He sighed. He was falling, hard and fast. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankssssssss <3


	9. Tell Me a Little Bit About Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few aren't so Wesper focused, they're more character development and plot focused chapters. But I swear the one on Thursday will be full of fluff and these two won't be too bad!

**Wylan**

Wylan felt like he was floating after his night with Jesper. As he stepped into the car, he sat back and reflected on the best night he'd had all year, possibly ever. Jesper had immediately sensed his discomfort and moved them to a place where Wylan could be entertained, but not forced to do things that he didn't want to do. His friends were kind and funny. Even the strange, gloved cello player, who had seemed standoffish at first, had warmed up to him relatively quickly. And then at the end. He had almost  _ kissed _ Jesper.  _ He _ had almost kissed  _ Jesper _ ! They had been so close he could feel Jesper's breath on his face, smell his cologne. They were  _ so close _ and Wylan's damned alarm had ruined the moment. If course Jesper had been perfect and accepting and suave whereas Wylan was bumbling and awkward and nervous.

The driver turned to him and asked “So I'll be driving you there every Friday?”

“Yeah,” Wylan responded without really thinking. Before he could correct himself, the driver turned back to the road. It was much too late to address the mistake now, so he'd have to live with it. Though, when he thought about it, spending every Friday with Jesper wouldn't be too bad. His thoughts, inevitably, fell back to Jesper. As he say dreamed about the impossible relationship, the car pulled up to his father's mansion. He stepped out shakily, and walked up to the door. He tried once again, to silently walk up to his room, but yet again he was found out. His father stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, gripping his tighter than necessary to intimidate him.

“Hello, son.” The time of voice sent a shiver up Wylan's spine.

“Hello, sir.” He felt it was necessary to address him as such because of the reek of alcohol permeating the hallway.

“How's your search for a scholarship going? Well, I hope. It would be a shame for me to send you away.” His smile was shark like, filling Wylan with a sense of impending doom.

“It actually is going quite well, thanks for asking,” he said evenly, trying to keep a stutter out of his voice.

“Don't take that tone with me, boy! You  _ will _ respect me while you're in my care!” His voice boomed throughout the house.

Suddenly, Wylan felt brave. Whether he felt emboldened from his night with Jesper or he was just done dealing with his father's games, he stepped up to his father. “What about when I leave? Because that will happen. I'm gonna getting a scholarship to Ketterdam University, and after that, I'm going to make your life a living hell.”

His father raised his fist as if to strike him, but a noise came from the door frame next to them. “Hello, Wy! Have you heard the new song I'm learning to sing? Bajan said if I keep working I could be on the radio someday!” Alys, his father's wife, shrieked happily. She started blubbering further, effectively defusing the situation.

“You can perform for me tomorrow, Alys. I have to go to bed now.” He flashed his father a smug look and walked slowly to his room, appreciating every step. He slept soundly that night, dreaming if perfect lips and things to come.

The next morning, light streamed in through his curtains and woke him up earlier than he wanted to be woken up. He had his interview today with Kuwei's father and he didn't need to be anxiously awaiting it for more time than necessary. After a few failed attempts, he gave up trying to fall back asleep. He dragged himself out if bed, and put on the outfit he had prepared. That included a light blue button up with a gray sweater vest on top of it. He also wore jeans to dress the look down, and he achieved a look that was professional but not stuffy. At least he hoped he achieved it. He crossed the room to put on his shoes, and wandered aimlessly until he was hungry enough to get breakfast. After a bowl of cereal, he walked out the where the chauffeur was stationed and asked him for a ride to the lab for the interview. His father was all about image, and so he could tell the truth about this. There was nothing weird about a teenager getting an internship. And if his father denied him, rumors would spread.

The driver and Wylan walked out and drove off in the direction of the University District. As they hit some traffic, the driver cursed the snow, and Wylan felt less alone in his hatred for the season. Though now, with the possibility of someone warm to cuddle with, it didn't seem so bad. The snow fell delicately and landed on the ground, clumping together along with the snow already settled there. It was beautiful, and even though Wylan still held the belief that Winter was the worst season, it did have it's undeniable virtues. To distract himself from his own anxiety gnawing at him, he drew smiley faces and and hearts on the glass, heating it up with his breath first. Just as he drew a flower, the car slowed to a halt at a large, intimidating, white building.

“Good luck,” the driver drawled with boredom.  _ At least he is trying to be pleasant, _ thought Wylan.

He get out of the car quickly after thanking the driver and walked up the concrete steps. He nearly slipped in the ice, but he regained his footing and continued, slower this time. As he reached the double doors, Wylan hesitated slightly. He needed this internship, he needed it for his college application, he needed it to become sustainable without the help of his father. He  _ needed  _ it. He wouldn't allow himself to consider any other alternatives, he  _ would _ get this internship. He slipped through the doors and walked boldly up the receptionist. 

He didn't even stutter as he said “Do you know where I go for the internship interview?

The receptionist smiled at him and said “You’ll be meeting with Dr. Yul-Bayur. Floor five room two.” She ushered him to the elevator.

He went willingly, and as the elevator ascended slowly, he contemplated what he would say. If there was a question about his credentials, he would answer that he was in the ninety ninth percentile in both math and science score on all standardized tests he'd taken. If there was a question about his drive, he'd tell him about how passionate he was about math and science, even though chemistry wasn't his favorite. The elevator dinged, and it felt like his stomach dropped to his feet.  _ You're prepared for this _ , he reminded himself.

What he was not prepared for, however, was the first question. “Tell me a little bit about yourself,” said an older Shu man with a lab coat on. Wylan floundered. What was he supposed to say? He had  _ no idea _ . It was too quiet, and he knew he was supposed to be talking. He stuttered a bit before taking a breath and starting.

“Well, my name is Wylan. I play a few instruments, and I really enjoy music. My other passions included math and science. I have a particular interest in biology, but chemistry is interesting as well,” he lied. He did not enjoy chemistry, but he was good at it.

“Well, we are a biochemical lab, so hopefully both your interests will be fueled.” He didn't know it was a biochemical lab, Wylan could have slapped himself. He should have done more research. Dr. Yul-Bayur started again. “What do you hope to accomplish by doing this internship?”  _ Okay, I can answer this _ .

“Well, I hope to get more experience in the field, since I'm going into college next year and would like some real life foundation for what I will be learning.”

Dr. Yul-Bayur smiled knowingly. “So you're doing this for college applications.” Before Wylan could cut in, he continued. “No, no. It's okay to do this for college, I'll write a letter of recommendation if you promise to stay with us for at least a year. I've seen the scores you sent in already, and they're very impressive. I would like to hire you right now, if that's not too bold. Your starting salary should be a few dollars above minimum wage, but it will increase steadily with time.” Wylan's head was spinning. Kuwei hadn't told him it was a paid internship. Dr. Yul-Bayur explained some more about the lab and it's inner workings and, just like that, sent him on his way.

That night, he sent in his application for Ketterdam University along with letters of recommendation from Tante Heleen, and Dr. Yul-Bayur. He highlighted his strengths and wrote about his musical ability. He hated writing applications, it felt braggadocious and arrogant, but as he sent the email he felt better about the whole thing. He could make it in, he would make it in. And he'd do it far before Christmas.


	10. A Guaranteed Job

**Jesper**

It's Wednesday. He knew it was coming, but he didn't want it to be so soon. Monday’s practice had gone well, and he'd even flirted with Wylan a bit. He thought that meant the alarm was really an interruption and not an escape plan but he wasn't sure. Fuck, that boy was always on his mind. Jesper entered the orchestra's practice area as usual, but it felt strangely intimidating. Only those auditioning were expected to show up for practice today, and so only a few people from each section were sitting around, waiting for the audition to start. Kaz was the only person there from the cello section because he had scared off all the competition. Inej and her bitchy second chair Dunyasha were both auditioning. Unexpectedly, Kuwei was auditioning unopposed. Jesper felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was Wylan okay? He had left in a hurry Friday night. He texted him just to make sure he was alright, and before he could even get out his instrument, Tante Heleen gave an announcement.

“Hello, hello. As you all know, this is the audition for Ketterdam University's generous scholarships that are offered to this orchestra. I will not be alone judging you, a representative from the college and a music executive from Novyi Zem will both help me judge you all. We will go alphabetically. First, Brekker.” Her voice was shrill and harsh as always. Kaz smoothly picked up his cello and strolled into the room. The door shut behind him loudly, and Jesper's anxiety only intensified. 

_ A music executive from Novyi Zem? _ his brain asked him, as if he was hiding the answer from himself.  _ And an employee of the college?  _ He knew he had to do incredibly, especially with Charles looking smugly over at him. He drilled every spot that needed it, but his arms were shaking. The students were called up one by one, everyone looking as scared as Jesper felt. There were hushed whispers throughout the orchestra, all asking the students who had already auditioned how it was. Charles went in smugly but came out shaking, and Jesper was not proud of the fact that it quelled his anxiety slightly. A few other names were called before he heard his own.

“Fahey, your next.” She sounded unimpressed as she read his name. Hopefully the other two would like him. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was still to come.

As he entered the room, he noticed his legs were shaking uncontrollably. He smiled weakly at the assembled judges, and noted the Zemeni executive was dark skinned like him, but nowhere near as lanky. The other stranger was a stout Kerch woman, obviously from the University. She had thin rimmed glasses and a pin with music notes on it. 

After Tante Heleen gave him the excerpt, he set up to play. The section he had been given wasn't incredibly difficult, but that meant he had to “add musicality” and “capture the tone”. Whenever Heleen said things like that, the whole orchestra just nodded along, even when they didn't quite understand. He took a long breath and rested his lips on the mouth piece. And then, he started. His notes at first were weak, and he played without confidence. However, as he thought about his father and Wylan, he began to play with more feeling. He wouldn't lose this scholarship to  _ Charles _ . He played with emotions. His mind was racing, but he was still playing and playing and playing. He took breaths, but he didn't even need to think about it. At that point, the piece was muscle memory. Instead, he focused on his guilt and his hope and everything he was working to achieve. And then, the music came to life. It was like he wasn't the one playing it, but it was as if the music had a mind of its own. It used him as a vessel, but it was not about him, it was about the music.

The piece came to an end, and he held out the last note for dramatic effect. Once he was finished, he thanked the judges and went on his way. Tante Heleen called out for Inej to audition, but before he could leave, the music executive grabbed his arm. He handed him a small paper and quietly said “Call me before the twentieth and I'll guarantee you a job.” Before he could respond, the door was shut in his face. He looked down at the card which had an address, a name, a number, and an email. He was shocked to say the least. A successful music producer had just asked him to work for him. A  _ guaranteed job _ . That was unheard of. He needed time to process, so he walked to the train stop and took it to the dorms. 

The job would mean moving back to Novyi Zem. He wanted a job in music, but was it worth wasting all the time he spent in Ketterdam? To leave all his friends behind? Was the company even credible? Would he be able to do what he wanted with it or would he have to sign away his rights to the company? As a these thoughts raced through his head, one stuck out.  _ Wylan. _ He couldn't leave him.  _ We're not even a couple! He doesn’t when like boys! _ his brain supplied unhelpfully. He couldn't just leave him, could he? He hadn't realized until just then that he'd grown so attached to the boy, but he knew in that moment he had to talk to him. And soon. It was already the seventeenth, and he had to call the executive back by the twentieth, giving him until Saturday to make his decision. Three days. He'd have to talk to Wylan before then. He couldn't make a final decision without his input. He took initiative and texted Wylan then and there, on the train waiting for his stop.

Jesper: Are free before the 20

Jesper: Bc I wanna meet up before then

After a few long moments, Wylan texted back.

Merchling: I am free Friday. We could meet up at the dorms again.

Jesper: Ok c ya

He put his phone down and got off at his stop. For the first time in a long time, Jesper didn't know what to do. He didn't like feeling like that. It made him want to run down to the gambling dens of the Barrel he'd been so friendly with in his younger years. He tapped his thigh nervously and bobbed his head to non-existent music. He was lost, and he needed guidance. He hoped Wylan could provide it. So, Jesper looked forward to Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter is similar to this one but from Wylan's pov. BUT the one after that is gonna be super fluffy and all that. Trust me these two ARE worth reading.


	11. The Closest Thing to Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkk so this is the last chapter with major plot for a little while. Next chapter is one of my absolute faves, and after that I'm proud of pretty much every chapter. Enjoy!

**Wylan**

He'd been anxiously awaiting any response to his application for days. Almost a full week. It was Wednesday, and he'd finally gotten an email back from the university. However, now that it was in front of him, he didn't want to open it.  _ It's your rejection letter _ , screeched a voice in his head that sounded exactly like his father. He took a deep breath and opened it.

Dear Mr. Van Eck,

We were very impressed with your scores in math and science, as well as your letters of recommendation. You are obviously a perfect fit for Ketterdam University, and we are offering you tuition fully paid as long as you commit to U of K for all if you're bachelor's degree schooling. However, your reading section was lower than we would've hoped. Because of this, we cannot offer you free rent in the dorms. In your application you mentioned your proficiency in music. If you would like to try and earn a scholarship covering the dorms as well, we ask you come to the music department building this Thursday at two pm in order to audition. Bring a solo piece you are comfortable performing. If you would like to reschedule, please contact us before twelve on Thursday. 

Respectfully,

University Staff

After about ten minutes deciphering the letter, Wylan was shocked. He'd gotten in. He'd really gotten in. But without the scholarship for the dorms… He needed to do that audition. As he fumbled around in his music binder until he found the piece that had gotten him into the Ketterdam Youth Orchestra, and tried to play it. Though it was a little rusty, a bit of polishing and it would be good as new. Better than new, hopefully. He wrote back to confirm the audition, and practiced his ass off. Before he knew it, it was ten pm and his father was knocking in his door loudly, telling him to “shut the fuck up!” He put down his instrument, but got up from his desk. He opened the door to his room, and his father stood there, icy as always.

“Father, I have to be driven to the University tomorrow.” It was a statement, no room for argument. A bold move.

“And what if the driver can't make it in tomorrow. You know, he has been feeling ill lately,” he sneered. His face was set in a disgusting grin that made Wylan's skin crawl. Wylan clenched his jaw.

“I don't this so. It would look very bad for Jan Van Eck's son to take public transportation to his audition at the university. People might talk. Because I will get there, one way or another.” After he said it, he realized that he'd let his father know it was an audition, a rookie mistake.

Van Eck's grin turned vicious. “The driver will get you there. But it'll be up to you to make it in. Even if you did make it in, you probably couldn't even read the acceptance letter.” Wylan let him get away with the joke. He'd already won.

“Thank you, father.” And he shut the door in his face.

He slept soundly that night, and woke up to another long day if non-stop practice. He practiced so much even Alys had begun to become annoyed, which was almost impossible. But he didn't let up. He kept drilling and preparing and improving. By the time one thirty rolled around he was proud of where he was at. As long as he remembered the strange dynamic pattern before the climax he knew he would get the scholarship. Music was one of the few things Wylan was confident in. He had many talents, but he refused to acknowledge most of them. Music, however, he could judge. He knew when he played well and when he didn't, he could accurately describe the tone and feeling behind a piece. Music and math were his true passions. He loved to talk about them, he loved to analyze and understand numbers and notes in equal measure. 

He walked out to the garage and went through the drill. He gave the driver the address of the music building and they were on their way. It was a relatively short drive, about fifteen minutes. He would be five minutes early. As he walked up the marble steps of the university's prestigious music department, he went over the song in his head again and again. The B♭ on the second page always got him, he had to watch out for that. He asked the receptionist where to go, and he directed him to a room across the hall. When he entered, his legs started to shake. He had practically incurable stage fright, even in front of people like Alys it servants. _You'll be dependent on people your whole life, you idiot. It's better to give up now than to disgrace the family name_ , a voice inside his head shouted aggressively. He ignored it in favor of shakily walking up to the man sitting alone in a chair.

“Hello, I'm Wylan.”

“Yes, yes. Wylan Van Eck. Not to rush you, but you can start whenever you're ready.” He was certainly straight to the point. He didn't look like a man who would be easily impressed. Wylan had to really  _ feel _ the music. 

He started quickly, the upbeat part of the song taking off. He played with legato articulation and strong, confident sound. He looked up at the man assessing him, but he didn't look too impressed.  _ I have to step up my game _ . He added some grace notes that he'd written in for fun and created more drastic dynamic changes. His legs started shaking. The longer he started to the man the more anxious he became. But he couldn't move. He felt pinned to the spot. This was it, the moment that would decide his future. He couldn't fail. He  _ wouldn't _ fail. He could do this.

As he got to key change, he slowed his tempo minutely and pulled out the notes. This was his favorite part, after all. He moved with the music, swaying in time with the beat and doing the closest thing to dancing he knew how to do. He looked up once again and the assessor looked intrigued by tonal shift; he was on the right path. He played up the drama as he came to the end of the slow section, and even added a diminuendo as a last minute decision for dramatic effect. Then, suddenly, the piece shifted back to a happy, light tone. The piece came to an end, and Wylan held the last note out for longer than strictly necessary. He finished, and stood there, awaiting his results.

“Well, I don't usually have results right away, but that was incredible. I've heard that piece a million times, but I've never heard it played like  _ that _ . If you want, I could hand you the acceptance letter right now, along with the details of your scholarship.” Wylan just stared for a few seconds, disbelief seen clearly in his features. 

“You can do that, just give me a scholarship right here?” Wylan asked incredulously. 

“Well, the school board has already reviewed your application, and as the head of the music department it was up to me to decide if you were gifted enough to earn the money. Obviously, you were.” The head of the music department.  _ The head of the music department.  _ The man had just  _ given _ him the opportunity to get a free education at one of the most prestigious schools in the country, the world, and he had the audacity to say Wylan was an obvious choice. He stared again, open mouthed. Flabbergasted, he stumbled over his words.

“Th- thanks you. So much. This opportunity it- it means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Now, can I have a copy of your additions? I especially enjoyed the grace notes in the first few measures.” They discussed the piece for awhile before Wylan had to head home. While sitting in the car, his phone dinged. And when he looked down, his heart fluttered.

Jesper: Are free before the 20

Jesper: Bc I wanna meet up before then

The twentieth was Saturday, but since he already had the excuse of the fake Friday practice.

Wylan: I am free Friday. We could meet up at the dorms again.

A reply came in immediately after.

Jesper: Ok c ya

His heart pounded in his chest. After a few texts Jesper had his knees wobbling. How could he ever manage holding his hand, much less kissing or anything more. He blushed just thinking about it. The next day, he would talk with Jesper. He would confess his feelings, and if Jesper didn't want to date him, it was no big deal. Even though he told himself that, deep down he knew it would be a big deal. He spent the rest of the night rehearsing his speech, and he fell asleep thinking of Jesper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck on finals, I have them for the next three days :(((


	12. I Will Stay For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one's cute and the next few chapters I'm really proud of. Have fun reading!!!

**Jesper**

Jesper woke up early on Friday, something that he _never_ did when he was on break. Just the day before, he had finished first semester and taken his last few finals. He had woken up in order to pick out an outfit to impress the merchling. He would prove his worth to the merchling, and he would earn his affection. He put on a pair of ripped jeans and a pastel green shirt that pulled across his chest to reveal his defined pectorals. According to Kaz, he spent too much time in the gym, but it did make getting into people's beds much easier. At least, it had when he had been interested in that. Now, he was only interested in what would make his little merchling blush. Once he'd decided his outfit was suitably blush worthy, he picked up his phone and realized that he and Wylan had never set up a time to meet. 

Jesper: When should we meet up?

After anxiously waiting for a few minutes, a reply came in.

Merchling: I was thinking around 12? We can meet up whenever you want, though.

Jesper: 12 it is

Jesper: C ya

It was only ten, so he had two hours to kill. He sat down at his computer with every intention of getting started on his job applications, but once he got into his chair he noticed the card that the music executive had given him. He picked it up, twirling it around in his fingers. He had yet to give the company a call.  _ Maybe I should, just to be safe. _ He picked up his phone, but set it back down. He was too anxious to focus. Maybe moving back to Novyi Zem wasn't such a bad idea. He'd be near his father again. As long as he had creative control, it sounded like the perfect deal. But in Jesper's life, when things seemed too good to be true, they almost always were. He thought about the friends he'd made, he thought about Wylan. He took a deep breath and begrudgingly started his job search. He knew he couldn't make the decision without talking to the merchling.

Although time flowed as slow as syrup, eventually he checked the clock and it read eleven forty seven. Wylan had set a precedent for being early, so Jesper walked out to where the met last time. Similarly to the day of the party, a black sedan pulled up and Wylan stepped out. He wore a heavy coat to ward off the cold, and he looked absolutely adorable in it. As the car drove off, Jesper walked up to meet Wylan at the doors of the school.

“Hello, merchling. Fancy seeing you here.” 

He rolled his beautiful eyes. “Hey. Where are we going?” Wylan asked as Jesper started walking towards the coffee shop Inej had suggested.

“Just down the street. There's a coffee shop I think you'll like.” Wylan smiled widely, as if no one had taken his opinion into account before.

“Thanks, Jes. I really appreciate it.”

“Is there any way you'd repay me with a kiss?” he responded, wiggling his eyebrows wildly.

Wylan just took his hand and said, “Come on, we've got coffee to order.”

Contrary to his word, Wylan ordered hot chocolate. It somehow made him even more adorable. They sat together at a circular table painted a light green, contrasting with the dusting of white covering all of the city. They held thick cups filled to the brim with warm liquid, both sipping politely, trying to start a conversation. Jesper was the first to talk.

“Wy, I actually asked you to come here for a reason.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I- Well at the audition, there was a Zemeni music executive. He gave me his card. I would have to move back to Noyvi Zem, and I don't know if I'm ready to do that.” Dejection passed over Wylan's face.

“So you don't think you got the scholarship to Ketterdam?” Wylan looked so sad, disappointed, almost.

“I just don't know. And he said a  _ guaranteed  _ job. The thing is, we don't get our results until Monday, and I would have to call him tomorrow. I just don't know what to do, and I want your advice.”

Wylan took a long breath, curling and uncurling his fist. “I came here for a reason, too.” He looked at Jesper with sincerity in his blue eyes. “I just got into Ketterdam University, and I really like you.” He took Jesper's hand in his own. “I think we could be something, but I can't be with you until I'm out of my father's house. I know I'm not much, but it's all I've got to offer.” He looked down, hiding his face. But he kept his hand in Jesper's.

“Wy.” He brought his unheld hand up to Wylan's chin to force eye contact. “You're everything.  _ Never _ say you're not much. You. Are. Everything.” Jesper imagined them together at University, carefree. If only he could get the damn scholarship. 

Tears started to well up in Wylan's eyes. “You don't have to stay for me, Jes. If you're passionate about music, follow that passion “

Jesper laughed preemptively at his own joke. “I'm passionate about you, merchling.”

“You're such a dork.” Wylan laughed, gripping his hands a bit tighter. 

“I will, though,” Jesper said, a little more seriously. “Stay here for you, I mean.”

Wylan smiled softly. “You don't have to,” he repeated.

“I will,” Jesper replied.

And that was the end of the conversation. Jesper didn't know what he'd do if he didn't get the scholarship, but he knew that Wylan would be by his side. They chatted for a long while, both revealing sides of themselves they usually kept hidden. Wylan talked about his mother and about how his father is now. He admitted to his dyslexia, and he talked about Alys. Jesper talked about his own family and about his reasons for coming here. He talked about his struggles with gambling and how his reputation was formed. Together, they formed a bond of trust. And after it all, Jesper realized something. He could never have left Wylan. His mind had been made up the moment he'd seen the bobbing red curls in the flute section. There had never been a possibility of Jesper leaving Wylan, and he finally knew that.


	13. I Like it When You Call Me Muffin

**Wylan**

The driver arrived at the dorms much before Wylan did, and for once he couldn't care less. He walked slowly with Jesper back to his dorm room, picked up his flute, and hugged him goodbye. He strolled leisurely to the car, drunk on happiness for the first time in years. Maybe the ever. The driver questioned him when he got into the car, but he really did not care. He just responded bluntly with “It's none of your business.” He rode home in a happy haze, Jesper the only thing on his mind. When he got home, he happiness wasn't even interrupted by his father who must have been in his office. 

He did nothing for the rest of the day, lounging around instead of being productive. He was done. He'd secured the scholarship, he'd gotten the boy, there was nothing else to do. He daydreamed about Jesper and their life together at university, and about what it would be like living out from under his father's thumb. He liked the thought, so much so he started writing down things he wanted to do when he was free. A bucket list of sorts. It included, but was not limited to: go ice skating, travel (anywhere), learn another instrument, learn to drive, kiss Jesper, be kissed by Jesper, make friends, listen to new music, and learn to dance. He wrote dozens of goals down in pen, and then he folded up the paper and put it on his night stand. Then, he got into bed and planned out what he'd say to his father. He fell into a fitful sleep.

As the light of the morning woke him, he started to get anxious. Talking with Jesper had made him bold, but he was suddenly second guessing himself. He had decided the previous night he would confront Van Eck, though, so he would not back down now. He rose quickly, getting into a light blue sweater and comfortable jeans. He ate breakfast alone and walked out to foyer to wait for his father. Soon enough, Van Eck walked in.

“Hello, son. What do you wish to tell me about? I won't extend the offer. Get a scholarship before Christmas, not any time past that.” His voice was bored and disinterested.  _ Well, he's about to be  _ very _ interested _ , said a voice in his head that he hadn't heard since his mother was still alive.

“I was hoping to talk about that very thing, father. I got into Ketterdam. Full ride, dorms included.” He smiled smugly. “I guess I won't be a burden on you anymore, father.” His father's face was bright red, burning with rage. He sputtered the beginning of a few sentences before collecting himself. Wylan laughed, but Van Eck smiled in a cruel way that sent a shiver down Wylan's spine.

“I guess you won't be a burden. I suggest you leave now. If you won't even respect your father, you have no place in my home.” Wylan's face paled. His father couldn't be serious. Wylan knew his father wanted him out of the way, but was he willing to throw his own son out of the house? “Servants!” he called loudly, “Collect Wylan's things. He won't be living here anymore. Don't give him too much to carry, though. We wouldn't want him slipping on ice, now would we?” A few servants thrust a bag stuffed with personal items into his arms. “Take this.” His father threw his flute into his stomach, knocking him onto the ground. His father kicked him. “Get up! You're disgraceful. You can't even leave with dignity.” Wylan stumbled to his feet and tripped out the door. He had a duffle bag filled with random items, a flute, and no coat. He looked up at the large house for what would be the last time, took a deep breath, and started shuffling into the snow.

After a half an hour, his hands were so cold he couldn't feel them. He didn't know where he was going. He had put on another shirt, but he was still shivering hard. He dug around in his bag searching for anything that would help him. At the very bottom, he found his phone with a note attached. He squinted, hardly able to see because of the heavy snowfall. It read “good luck”. Apparently a servant or two had appreciated his kindness. He typed in his password quickly, but he soon realized he had no one to call.  _ Except Jesper _ . Immediately he dialed the number, his phone ringing twice before someone on the other line picked up.

“Hey, merchling.” Just hearing his voice was reassuring. 

Wylan's teeth chattered as he started to speak. “J- Jesper. I'm- I'm s- so cold. My dad, he kicked me out.”

Jesper sounded alarmed. “Wylan, where are you. I'll come get you. Nina!” he shouted to someone. “How long have you been out there? Do you have gloves?”

“Th- thirty minutes. He didn't give me a c- coat.”

“Thirty minutes? With nothing on? How are you still alive you're practically skin and bones?” Jesper was yelling now.

“C- coming from you, scarecrow.” Wylan tried to laugh and then promptly dissolved into a coughing fit.

“Get your ass into this car!” Jesper shouted to someone on the other end of the line. “Wylan, dearest, where exactly are you?”

“Don't… don't know. I walked.” He squinted at a street sign. The order of the letters were unfamiliar to him, so it took a couple of tries to read it out loud. “Geld- Geldst-”

“He’s in the Geldin District, and step in it,” Jesper yelled to someone. “Wylan, just hang on for me. We're almost there, okay. You can come home with me, everything's gonna be okay.”

“Jes, I'm so c- cold. I can't feel anythin’.” Just then, he tripped over a hard patch of ice and fell into the snow.

“Wylan? Wylan! What happened? Are you okay? Wylan, please answer me!”

Wylan reached out and brought the phone up to his mouth. “I- I'm jus’ gonna take a nap 'ere.” He set his head on the ground. He was so tired. The snow was soft, and he was tired.  _ Just a few minutes _ .

“No no no no no. Wylan! Listen to me, I'll be there soon. You have to stay awake for me. Just wait a little longer, baby.” He started whispering to someone on the other end. “I think he has hypothermia. He's been out there too long.”

Wylan rolled onto his back, too sluggish to get up. He cocked his head. The snow was pretty, now that he thought about it. It landed on his face, and he had the strange urge to laugh. He did so, and started coughing again. It hurt to cough. It felt like something sharp piercing his throat and lungs. Even breathing hurt. He closed his eyes. He felt peaceful, somehow. He wasn't being controlled by his father, and Jesper cared for him. That was all he needed.

Bright lights brought him out of his stupor, two of them. And they were getting closer. He squinted. Headlights usually meant a car.  _ Am I in the middle of the street? _ he wondered suddenly. He looked around slowly.  _ No, not quite _ . He was very near to street, but luckily for him he had fallen into a snow pile right next to the it. The car screeched to a halt beside him. Jesper jumped out of the passenger side door and ran quickly to his side, followed by Nina. And then Matthias and Inej. And, surprisingly, Kaz. 

Wylan frowned up at Jesper. “What are you doing here, it's cold.” Jesper laughed, and Wylan pouted more. It wasn't meant to be funny.

“I know, muffin. That's why I'm here. You won't be cold anymore,” he promised, and wrapped the smaller boy in a warm embrace.

“I like it when you call me muffin,” Wylan admitted into Jesper's neck. He felt the taller boy laugh at that, but he was too content to counter. Jesper put another sweater, a scarf, gloves and mittens, a hat, and an oversized coat on Wylan. Then, he carried him to the car, sitting in the back seat and cradling him in his long arms. The ride back to the dorms felt very short to Wylan, who was drifting in and out of sleep. When they finally pulled up to the dorms, Wylan tried to walk, but Nina would not hear of it.

“No, no. I will not allow it. Jesper, carry your boyfriend!” she demanded, making both Jesper and Wylan blush at the title of “boyfriend”. Jesper did as instructed, and when they were back in his room Wylan let out a contented sigh.

“Thanks for coming for me, Jes. I don't know what I'd do without you,” he said honestly.

Jesper smiled a small, sincere smile. “I'll always come for you when you need me, Wylan.”

Wylan stood up suddenly, a little unsteady on his feet still. He walked over to Jesper with conviction and pulled him into the best kiss either of them had ever had. It was sweet at first, just a gentle press of lips. And then it was a little harder. And then even harder still. And suddenly their hands were wandering over each other's bodies and their mouths were locked tight in a long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Wylan smiled gently up at Jesper. Jesper looked about as shocked as Wylan felt. Instead of talking, which Wylan was never good at, Wylan just pulled off his jacket and fell into Jesper's bed.

“Come cuddle me,” Wylan demanded. Jesper happily complied. They spent the night curled in each other's arms, the snow drifting down lightly outside. It was the best night of sleep both of them had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	14. Winter's So Much Better When You Have Someone to Spend it With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the last chapter, just a small epilogue left! I really appreciate all comments, they always make me smile. Enjoy!

**Jesper**

Jesper woke just very warm and very happy. He stirred slightly, trying to adjust his weight, but as he did so he moved Wylan. In response to this, Wylan made a sound of discontentment and snuggled closer. Jesper couldn't help but laugh at that, and as he did so he felt Wylan's mouth form a frown.

“Stop laughing, it makes you less comfy,” he murmured into Jesper's chest.

“I can't help it. You're adorable when you're sleep deprived.” Jesper smiled even wider as he saw a blush spread do the redhead's neck. 

Wylan raised his head to say, “So you think I'm always adorable? ‘cause I never get enough sleep.”

“Now that you mention it, you  _ are _ always adorable. I guess that explains it.” Jesper pinched his pink cheek lightly like a grandma. Now he saw why it was so irresistible to grandmothers, Wylan looked too sweet not to pinch his cheek. 

“Stop calling me adorable,” he demanded, a pout making his plush lips even more kissable.

“If you insist. You're beautiful.” Jesper smiled and winked.

“No,” was how Wylan responded.

“Cute?” Jesper teased.

Wylan pouted.

“Gorgeous!” he shouted, wrapping Wylan up in his arms and kissing him soundly.

When they pulled away, Wylan replied “You can only call me that if you kiss me afterward.”

“Sounds like a deal, gorgeous,” he submitted, and then kissed his once again. “Gorgeous.” A kiss on the forehead. “Gorgeous, gorgeous,” he continued, both words punctuated by a kiss on the cheek. “Gorg-”

“Okay, okay! That's enough,” he squealed, trying to roll away from Jesper's affection. But Jesper caught him quickly and peppered his face with kisses. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered in Wylan's ear quietly before pressing a chaste kiss to his nose and getting up out of bed. He stretched, knowingly giving Wylan a good view of his toned abdomen. He caught Wylan staring with red cheeks and winked provocatively. “Like what you see?”

Wylan threw a pillow at him. “Shut up! You meant to do that you incurable flirt!” Jesper grinned at the boy, still buried in Jesper's bed. Today was going to be be good day, he already knew it.

It was the twenty third, the day he got his scholarship results and the day his father landed. Whether he got in or not, Jesper would have to tell us father, there was no more hiding. His father would land around six in the afternoon, so he had all day to prepare. He had planned a few things, but he hadn't taken Wylan into account. He turned to the younger boy with a frown.

“Wy, my dad's flying in today. If you-”

Before he could finish, Wylan started. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I could find somewhere else to stay for awhile. It's the holidays and you probably want to be around family and friends.” Jesper was speechless. After all they'd been through, Wylan still believed he would treat him like that. He would still accept that kind of treatment. Wylan went to grab his bag, but Jesper stopped him.

“No, no, that's not what I meant at all. I was going to say that I'd love for you to meet my dad, if it wasn't too weird for you. Obviously, if you'd rather not that's fine, but I think that is can see a real future with you, so meeting my dad wouldn't be a big deal.” He looked up at Wylan sheepishly who, for his part, looked touched.

“ _ You _ can see a future with  _ me, _ ” was all he replied. 

“Well, I know I've had… issues in the past, but I swear I'm going straight now. Well straight in a manner of speaking, obviously not but-”

Wylan cut off his rambling with a kiss. “I can see a future with you, too. And I'd love to meet your dad.” They were both smiling like idiots, and they embraced each other tightly. 

They spent the day simply planning. They didn't go out or do anything really, they just laid in Jesper's bed staring at the ceiling and listed the things they'd like to do. Wylan, for instance, said repeatedly he would like to travel. He'd never been out of the city before, not to mention out of the country. Jesper promised to show him around Novyi Zem, and Wylan had teared up a bit. 

Before he could completely forget the anxiety of his scholarship audition, Wylan reminded him. “Don't your results for the audition come out today?” 

Jesper sighed. “Yeah.”

“You should check! I just  _ know _ you got in. You're so much better than that first chair trumpet.” Wylan, apparently, had faith. Jesper, on the other hand, felt a sinking feeling that never boded well for him. 

Instead of ignoring the feeling any longer, he got up and walked to his computer on shaky legs. He sat down and typed in his email and password. There was an email in his inbox. He opened it.

Dear Mr. Fahey,

After much deliberation, the other judges and I have picked you to earn the scholarship for Ketterdam University. This scholarship will only be applicable for your bachelor's degree, and will cover the dorms. Thank you for auditioning,

Tante Heleen

Jesper was shocked. At first, he just stared at the email, expecting the words to change. He reread it three times to make sure there wasn't some mistake. 

Wylan spoke up nervously. “It's okay if you didn't make it. We can figure something else-”

“I made it!” Jesper whispered. “I made it, I made it,  _ I made it _ !” He jumped up and skipped over to Wylan, pulling him up from his seat in the bed. “Dance with me, merchling.”

“Oh, no. I don't- I  _ don't _ dance,” he stated firmly.

Jesper gave him his best puppy dog eyes. “Please?” He kissed Wylan's nose lightly. “Pretty please?” 

Wylan sighed and grumbled “Fine,” unhappily.

Jesper's face broke into a grin, and he took Wylan's had in his own. He placed his other hand on Wylan's waist, and they swayed to imaginary music. Suddenly, Jesper picked up the pace, and they were wildly spinning around the room at a fast pace. They laughed hysterically together, and ended up in a tangled pile of limbs in the bed, still laughing like maniacs. 

Jesper kissed the top of Wylan's head. “Merchling, you might be more fun than I give you credit for.”

“You bring out the best in me,” Wylan quoted. 

They both smiled, and they cuddled until Jesper's alarm went off, blaring in their ears. They both groaned a little, but beguringly got up and put on coats. Jesper had asked Nina to use her car previously, and since she “didn't want to ruin a cute moment”, Jesper was driving. They got into the beat up, red van and started their journey to the crowded airport. Jesper felt giddy. He hadn't seen his father in years, and now he had the news of four years of college paid for in advance. His father was always proud if him, but now he had a real reason to be proud. As they pulled into the bustling parking lot, Jesper turned to Wylan and saw he was nervous.

He took his small hand in one if his own. “My dad's gonna love you, if that's what you're worried about.”

Wylan shook his head. “How can you be so sure. I mean,” he started to whisper, “I can't even read very well.”

“Wylan,” he said, massaging the boy's fingers, “Dyslexia is nothing to be ashamed of. A lot if people have it, and even if yours is a little worse, you still have amazing qualities. You are the best person I know.”

Wylan took a deep breath. “Okay, thanks.” Wylan pecked his lips lightly, making the king of studs himself blush. “Let's go.”

They walked hand in hand to the terminal, and waited in anxious silence for Jesper's father. As someone on the speaker system announced the flight had just landed, Colm Fahey walked out of the terminal door. Bright red hair and an equally bright smile greeted Jepser, and he forgot why he had been nervous to begin with. Without even saying a word, Jesper marched up to his father and gave him a tight hug.

“I missed you, Jes. How've you been? And who is this?” Colm asked, turning to Wylan.

“I'm Wylan, sir. I'm Jesper's…” He turned to Jesper, a little unsure “I'm his-”

“He's my boyfriend. And I have  _ great _ news for you… I got the orchestra scholarship!” 

“That's great!” His father looked genuinely happy for him, not just for the saved money. Jesper honestly didn't know what he did to deserve a dad like Colm in his life. “So, are you going to study trumpet?”

“Well, I'm still going to play, but I think I might look into music production, maybe try to make some of my own. I'm not totally sure yet.” He bit his cheek nervous that his father would be mad that he was in his last year before university and still didn't know what he wanted to do.

“Well, that's want the first few years of college should be, figuring out what you want to do. What about you, Wylan, do you have any grand plans.” Wylan looked startled at being mentioned, but got back into the conversation quickly.

“Well, I will also be attending Ketterdam University, but I'm not sure what I want to do either, not even a major. Maybe something math or engineering. Or maybe I'll even become a professor, I'm just not sure.” Colm smiled kindly, and Wylan smiled back. They were going to get along just fine.

They drove Colm to his hotel and then back to the dorms in a hurry, hoping to miss most of the snow before it got there. As they lay down in Jesper's bed together, Wylan snuggled close. They watched to snow fall softly onto the ground through the window and were silent for a while. Finally, Wylan broke that silence.

“You know, I don't think winter is that bad.” 

Jesper smiled and responded. “Yeah, I used to hate it, but it's less cold when you have someone to cuddle with.” Wylan smiled back at him.

They lay there for a long time, smiling dopily at each other. Both of them were thinking that winter is so much better when you have someone to spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankssssssss!


	15. Merry Christmas

**Epilogue**

One year later :

It was December twenty fourth. Christmas Eve. It was December twenty fourth at eleven thirty six. Jesper and Wylan lay in each other's arms, watching the clock intently. As it got closer to twelve, both started to become more and more excited. The sound of snow pattering on the roof barely broke their concentration. Twenty minutes passed. Then another minute. Then another.

“It's almost time,” whispered the redhead quietly, giggling to himself. 

The lanky Zemeni smiled to himself at the younger boy's antics. He tucked Wylan closer to himself, and the boy nestled his neck. Jesper laughed at that. 

“You  _ know _ I'm tickling, you little jerk.” He tried to keep his voice steady, but he was laughing too hard.

Wylan looked up with false innocence. “You're ticklish? I had  _ no _ idea.” Immediately afterwards, he dug his nimble fingers into the Zemeni's ribs, making him curl up, clutching at his sides. 

“Okay, okay. You win.” Wylan smiled triumphantly, only to get quiet again when he looked at the clock. It read eleven fifty nine. 

Slowly, as if it was in a movie, the clock changed to twelve.

They both smiled broadly.

“Merry Christmas, merchling.”

“Merry Christmas, Jes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Happy holidays!!! Have a wonderful winter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo how'd you like it? Comments and Kudos are HIGHLY APPRECIATED (pls and ty) Have a good first of December y'all!


End file.
